Here Comes Your Man (2)
Here Comes Your Man (2) is the second part of the premiere episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on September 29, 2006 in the United States, and on November 28, 2006 in Canada. Summary When Emma tells Peter she needs a break from him in order to deal with her feelings for Sean, Peter freaks. He and Sean tear up the streets in a final throw down, but neither of them are prepared for the collateral damage. Meanwhile, thanks to her new roommate, Ellie's choking down way more than the recommended daily allowance of cute. Main Plot Emma tells Manny about kissing Sean, and Manny gets upset. Mysteriously, a bag of weed is planted in Sean's locker. He gets suspended and blames Peter for doing it, who admits to doing it, Sean goes to race him, in hopes that he will win. As they are racing, Sean hits a pedestrian. He drives off, leaving Jay and Peter to deal with the situation. Emma walks downstairs, into her room, and sees Sean sitting on her bed. Sean tells her he screwed up badly, and that she is the only one that cares about him. He tells her he needs her help, but Emma tells him that he is wrong—she does not care about him. The police are looking for him, and Sean turns himself in to the police. After being escorted into the police car, he puts his head in his hands, and begins to cry. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Ellie struggles to get along with her new roommate, Amberley. Amberley's personality clashes entirely with Ellie's and Ellie can hardly deal with it. After writing an article about roommates, Amberley kicks Ellie out of their dorm room. Ellie's article was supposed to remain anonymous, but the editor thought it was so good, they left her name on it. Ellie moved in with Marco and Dylan afterwards. Trivia= *This two part episode is named after the song "Here Comes Your Man" by the Pixies. *Peter called Sean a "bitch" in this episode, marking the first time the word has been said in the series. |-| Gallery= Peter_and_emma.jpg Herecomesyourman2.jpg Ellie_.jpg emn.png seancameroncry.jpg S6HereComesYourMan-1.jpg d.jpg ImagesCAZV8A0T.jpg blingbling.PNG EmmaSeanny.PNG emmy.PNG marcoellley.PNG Seanemmy.PNG seanny.PNG seannyemmalicous.PNG SuperMannyToTheRescueeeee.PNG THEDUDE.PNG watisemmalookinat.PNG asdfasegegregwerQW.jpg bdfasbfseraweawd.jpg CSADFEWRE.jpg fsdfadsfadfasfddsfsdafas.jpg gewrgdvsa.jpg grewgqeewf.jpg jyuujjfsd.jpg qweqwezsc.jpg sadfaserwerwwe.jpg xascscsdgrqwe.jpg Tumblr m2jfxqFdyz1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jftvK4Y91qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jfstPx1q1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jfse7AaJ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jfjgD9oj1qc1tpr.jpg Mellie2.jpg 5-brucas59.jpgv.jpg Images (12).jpg Degrassi-ellie-marco.jpg 76-brucas59 (2).jpg 84-brucas59 (1).jpg 86-brucas59 (2).jpg 91-brucas59.jpg 92-brucas59 (1).jpg 76-brucas59 (3).jpg 77-brucas59 (5).jpg 79-brucas59 (2).jpg 103-brucas59 (2).jpg 104-brucas59 (4).jpg 108-brucas59.jpg 109-brucas59 (2).jpg 110-brucas59 (3).jpg 152-brucas59 (2).jpg 156-brucas59 (2).jpg 171-brucas59 (2).jpg 173-brucas59 (4).jpg 82-brucas59 (2).jpg 218-brucas59.jpg 219-brucas59.jpg 220-brucas59.jpg Tumblr m2jfog7I291qc1tpr.jpg 5644.jpg 4564fdd.JPG 5645sses.JPG 4564fff.JPG 5654r.JPG 45654d.JPG 45654f.JPG 45645c.jpg 54645c.jpg 4564v.jpg 4564g.jpg 546ff.png 54534v.jpg |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Ella Chan as Amberley *Deborah Tenant as Housing coordinator Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards |-| Quotes= *Sean: "We're gonna settle this out there on the street!" Peter: "You want to race me in that hunk of junk? You're on, bitch!" *Emma: "You're wrong. I don't care." *Sean (To Emma): "I know. That's why I like respect you and whatever." *Spinner (To Peter): "Yo, Eminem! Where's D12?" Jimmy (To Peter): "Degrassi's new MC, too white, too furious." *Sean (To Emma): "I gotta stop hanging out with you." *Marco: "Saved By The Bell marathon starts in five and I have the microwave popcorn with the buttery jalapeño sauce!" *Manny: "It's not about Sean, it's about you not screwing up your life. You are not going back to "rexie-ville Emma Nelson. Not on my watch." *Sean: "I know what I want and I think you do too." *Sean: "You know what, Emma? Go to hell!" |-| Featured Music= *''"It Don't Stop"'' by Fiasco *''"Handout"'' by The Nein *''"Are Sonic"'' by Neurosonic |-| Link= *Watch Here Comes Your Man (2) on YouTube *Watch Here Comes Your Man (2) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 6 Episodes